Love in Paris
by Matatabi-chan
Summary: After the victory over Asura a new Kishin begins his own journey. Soul and Maka are sent to end it before he gains too much power but they soon fine that they are no match for him. They hide in a place that no one would look for them as they recuperate starting their own journey, and wait for their friends to lend them a hand.


Spirit watched as Soul reached out helping Maka stand up from the bed she was sitting on to be treated after they arrived back from the moon. He stood off to the side watching the look between the partners, he didn't like it. he remembered after the killing blow that his daughter and Soul had delivered.

"Maka!" Spirit yelled as the Kishin seemed to explode. Out of the smoke, Kid and Black Star slid to a stop before they saw Soul transform back into his human form before wrapping his arms around Maka and taking the landing to protect her.

Soul winced as he held the weak Maka in his arms still. "Maka." He said softly.

"I'm… I'm okay." She whispered as she tried to sit on her own only to wince and hold her side.

"Maka!" Spirit cried as he ran over to them. "Are you hurt?!" Maka looked away not happy at how he was acting.

"I'm fine." She mumbled. Spirit reached out to lift her up but was shoved away by Maka as she tried to force herself to her feet. Soul stood up and held out his hand making her look at him a minute before giving a small smile and taking it. As she came to her feet he wrapped her arm up over his shoulders and one of his arms went around her waist, careful of her wounds. "Thanks." She said softly.

"Come on. You have to get fixed up." Soul told her and started walking her towards the large ship that had just landed and was being filled with wounded. Spirit could only watch.

Maka's knees gave out but Soul caught her and he put her back on the bed talking to her softly. "Jealous of your daughter's weapon?" Spirit jumped hearing Stein speak from beside him. "That's stupid you know."

"What do you know?" Spirit asked as he looked back at the two. Maka was being pulled onto Souls back as they got ready to leave so the worse injured could have the bed. "I have no reason to be jealous of that creep."

"You don't?" Stein asked looking amused. "Then why does she push you away and accept the help of 'that creep' as you say?" Spirit just glared at his old Meister before looking back as Maka laid her head on Soul's shoulder. "There's no denying they have something that not many meister weapon teams have." Stein commented before walking away. Spirit sighed. He would make his daughter see that he does care about her. He walked off to the roof to think about what he could do.

As the sun sank in the sky Spirit held a bag in one hand as he knocked on the door to his daughter's place she shared with her weapon partner. Soul opened the door and looked at him. "How's Maka?" Spirit found himself asked making Soul look at him a minute before giving a shrug.

"She's sleeping." He said stepping back to allow the older man into the house. "That medicine Nygus gave her for the pain knocked her out." Soul explained and looked at the older death scythe. Seeing the worry in his eyes as he looked at Maka's closed door he sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "They said her injuries weren't that bad. A few wounds and a couple cracked ribs but she'll be back on her feet in a few days." Soul added as he led the way to the door and opened it to reveal Maka sound asleep on the bed.

"She's really alright though?" Spirit was worried. He had seen the beating his daughter had taken during the fight with the Kishin. He had seen how hard she pushed her body and soul to win. Soul nodded and watched as Spirit held out the bag. "Give this to Maka when she wakes up." Soul looked confused as to why Spirit was being so civil and polite.

"Yeah, sure." Soul took the bag and Spirit gave one last look at Maka before he turned and started for the door, pausing only a moment to speak low to Soul.

"Take care of her for me." He left quickly not giving Soul time to recover. Soul slowly closed Maka's door again and went back to watching the basketball game.

That night Soul was jolted from his sleep hearing Maka's screams. Running into her room worried he found her toss in her bed before jumping up breathing heavy. Soul walked over, worried as he sat on the edge of the bed and saw tears streaming from her eyes that were slammed shut in pain. He reached out slowly and eased her back down on the bed. Maka just looked at him as she tried to dry her eyes. She was surprised when Soul reached out and wiped away a stray tear and smoothed her hair.

"You okay?" He asked softly.

"Yeah." She said in a small voice he had never heard her use before. "It was just a dream. Sorry for waking you." She said looking away. Soul sat a minute longer before he rested his hand on her arm making her look at him again.

"Maka, if you want to talk about it, you can always talk to me." She just nodded and rolled away again waiting to hear her door click shut softly. Soul gave a sigh as he closed the door. This was the fourth nightmare in just the one night. He knew she would have trouble after feeling the Kishin's madness, he knew his dreams were all over the place, enough to startle himself awake a few times. He made his way back into his room and tried to fall back to sleep. Things were going to be rough for a while and he wasn't looking forward to it.

It had been over a month since the fight to save the world and every night Soul would sit up comforting Maka before laying back down hoping she didn't have another nightmare. She didn't like people taking care of her and the nightmares every night even if they were getting less and less she still found her self wanting Soul to rescue her, even if she fought him off. Soul sighed as he walked out to the living room as the sun rose. He had been getting barely enough sleep to feel slightly rested. He didn't know how much longer he would be able to function like this but he would do it as long as Maka needed.

Soul had realized a while ago that he had feelings for his Meister, feelings more than a weapon for his Meister, and more than a friend feels for another. He knew he had deeper feelings but he would never tell Maka that. he knew her view when it came to partners developing a relationship, her parents were a prime example of why not to give in. Soul knew his feelings wouldn't change, she was the one girl for him, no one else would come close. Even his cool guy cover fell away when he was around her, and he was determined to get her to see him under the too cool for school attitude, make her see that just because her parents failed didn't mean all men were like her father.

A knock on the door made him groan as he made his way to it. Opening it he found Spirit with his hands in his pockets, Soul sighed as he stepped to the side. As the two walked farther into the apartment Maka came from her room. "What do you want so early?" She asked

"Got a job for you two." Spirit said not looking happy. "You're going to Paris to find a killer that is nearly at Kishin status. He is very dangerous-."

"Got it!" Maka cheered as she turned and ran back into her room leaving Spirit and Soul alone.

"So who's the guy?" Soul asked making Spirit just look at him. "The guy we have to go to France for?" Asking, wondering if the older man had forgotten.

After a minute Spirit looked from Maka's closed door to Soul. "He's extremely dangerous which is why Lord Death is sending the two of you. you're the best in Spartoi and the most able to defeat this guy and not be killed. His name is Borel. He's collected enough souls to be too close to becoming another Kishin. He needs to be stopped before we have another battle like the last one." Soul seemed to wince at the mention of the war but Spirit didn't seem to notice.

"We're on it." Soul nodded.

Spirit turned back towards the door to leave. "Keep my Maka safe. You hear me? If something happens to her-."

"Papa!" Maka scorned her father as she reentered the room knowing her father was threatening her partner. "I heard the details. You can go now." She said sternly as she pushed her father out the door.

"Maka!" Spirit whined as he tried to turn around. "Come on-" The door was slammed in his face and he was left to himself while Soul and Maka gathered what they needed and left on their mission.

They were now riding his motorcycle through Paris looking for a mass murderer who was on the edge of becoming a Kishin. In the midst of it all Maka could feel Soul's soul wave length shifting and quivering making her become more and more worried. As they came to a stop by the Eiffel tower Maka looked at him wondering if she should say anything or let it be.

"You coming?" Soul said as he stopped and looked back at her.

"Yeah." She said as she caught up to him. She debated herself as she walked beside him if she should ask him or not before settling. "Hey Soul." He looked at her. "Is something bothering you?" He looked at her confused a minute before shaking his head. "It just seems like there's something here that's making you nervous or something." Soul just shrugged before they continued on in silence until Maka suddenly stopped.

"Huh? What is it Maka?" Soul asked looking at her curious.

"I can sense a Kishin egg." She said before he started running towards it with Soul following. "Looks like we found Borel." The twisted human form turned to look at them as they stood ready. Soul transformed into his Scythe form and Maka caught him, spinning him around her before changing her stance. "Your soul is mine Borel." She said before she ran in at the Kishin egg. Maka swung her scythe and felt it dig in but it stopped making her eyes go wide as Borel swung around with his fist connecting with her middle.

Maka landed hard but got back to her feet quickly to avoid another hit from the twisted human. Borel swung wildly making it head for Maka to predict his movements to make contact. She was doing well as she dodged and blocked nearly every attack that was thrown at her. once again Borel sent a massive attack that sent her through the air before hitting the ground hard and sliding to a stop. Slowly Maka got back to her feet.

"Maka, you okay?" Soul asked.

"Yeah. This guy is really strong, we're already taking a beating and we're coming farther into the more populated areas. If he gets to close to the public he could go on a rampage." She said as she saw the Kishin slowly stalking over to her. She glanced off to the side where they're was a small group of people watching in awe. She needed to end this now before anyone got hurt. "Let's go."

Together they began to power their souls, "Soul resonance!" They yelled as their souls connected. Maka pulled the scythe over her shoulder, calling out witch hunter. The scythe transformed and Maka took her stance as Borel switched targets from her to the people to the side. Maka swung but Borel side stepped, grabbed her head, lifted her into the air before throwing her down.

"Maka!" Soul called as she cried out in pain. Borel pulled his fingers together and pushed forward, trying to catch Maka when she was unable to move but his arm suddenly stopped as dust and earth clouded the air. Slowly as the air settled Soul stood in front of Maka with one arm turned into a blade as he used all his strength to stop the Kishin. "I wont let you lay a hand on her!" He called out before throwing his blade around and knocking the Kishin towards the tree line of the park they ended up in. Soul glanced over as the group of people ran over to them. He watched as Borel rolled over and slowly disappeared into the trees.

"What was that?! " A man with short black hair asked as two men knelt down, one with dark blue hair and the other with yellow hair.

Soul dropped beside Maka, holding his side making the two look up at him with wide eyes. "Soul?" Soul didn't pay them any mind as he quickly checked over Maka to find a few gashes that would need some stitches and several cracked ribs with one or two broken. She was beat bad but she would be alright with the right help.

"Soul…" Maka whispered. "You're…. you're hurt…."

"So are you Maka." He told her as he winced taking his jacket off to tie around his middle to create pressure on the bleeding gash. "Just worry about yourself, I'm going to get you some help." He said as her eyes closed.

"It's really you? Soul, where have you been?!" The man with yellow hair asked making Soul look up at them.

"Where are they?" He asked. "Edrich, where are they staying?"

Edrich looked at him. "I'll… I'll show you." He looked at the two others. "Felix, take Renard back home." The one with red hair nodded as they watched Soul gently lift Maka as he winced, trying to ignore his pain. Edrich lead Soul to a rather large mansion.

Soul was looking extremely pain, breathing a little heavy as he spoke. "Knock for me." Edrich did as he was asked and almost immediately the door was opened by a tall woman with white hair and blue eyes that went wide as she looked at Soul. "Mom." Soul said softly before she looked at Maka still unconscious, wrapped securely in his arms. "We need help."

"Get in here. Take her in the living room and I'll get your father." She said softly before Soul did as he was told with Edrich following. The man stood to the side as Soul gently laid Maka on the couch.

"Soul…" She whispered and Edrich watched as he brushed hair from her face and gently touched her cheek. She looked like she was in pain as her head tossed a bit.

"It's okay, I'm here Maka. Just relax. We're safe, we're safe." He whispered back soothingly and she drifted back off as Soul's mother walked back in with a tall man with grey hair and red eyes. Soul looked up to acknowledge they were there before he went back to talking softly to Maka as he body relaxed a bit.

"What happened?" Was all his father said as he started looking over Maka.

"We were on a mission and the Kishin we were fighting was too much for us. He hit her a few times pretty hard and then threw her down, it doesn't look like there's too much damage but she needs to have medical help." Soul explained. "I don't…. I don't exactly trust a hospital to take care of her and after what we've been through its better I stay with her."

His father looked up at him for a moment before looking at his wife. "Melody, please bring my extra kit." She nodded and left to get what he asked for.

"I know you're still pissed I left, just take care of her." Soul said as he dropped to his knees making his father react by reaching out and stopping him from falling completely. "I'll be fine. Take care of her first." He demanded as Maka began taking quicker breaths as if she wasn't getting enough air. Soul set himself on the ground, leaning against the love seat as he watched his father work.

"Paul." Melody said handing him the second medical kit. "How is she?"

"She should be in a hospital." Paul said but continued his work and quickly made it easier for her to breathe. "Clean her wounds for me." Melody nodded before taking his seat and watching as he moved to sit on the floor in front of their son. "Take the jacket off." Soul untied the arms of his jacket to reveal the gash in his side. "You think her cracked ribs, injured lungs and your massive laceration were better treated out side of a hospital? What could possibly be that important that you wouldn't go to a hospital?!"

"Paul." Melody said putting a small hand on his shoulder. "He came to us for help. He and his friend are hurt badly, we can ask questions later." She said as she tried to keep her eyes from the large open gash in her son's side. Paul sighed before digging in his medical kit for gauze.

"Take your shirt off." He said. Soul did as he was told and heard his mother's gasp at the scar a crossed his chest. "What happened to your chest?" His father asked calmly as he began cleaning the gash.

"Maka and I were on a mission and we came across a demon sword and meister. They were going to kill her so I stepped in front of her. That's why my blood is black now." His father nodded as he continued to clean the black blood. "It helps stop the bleeding and it's come in handy a few times that Maka and I have been in danger." He smirked and looked over to Maka.

"Is that your friend's name? Maka?" Melody asked gently and watched Soul nod. "So she's from the academy? Does she had weapon blood too?"

"She is my meister. Her mom is a meister and her dad is Lord Death's death scythe." Soul explained. "She always has this view that contradicts what weapons and meisters are supposed to do. A meister is supposed to work to make a weapon stronger but she wants to become stronger to protect her weapon." He shook his head with a smirk.

"Well that's what friends are for." Melody smiled at her son as Paul moved back to Maka and began numbing the gashes that needed to be stitched and stitching her wounds. Soul watched, never taking his eyes from the young woman making Melody give a soft smile. "I'll bandage her while you stitch our son." Paul nodded and moved back to Soul.

"I don't have any more Novocain in my kits." Paul told his son.

Soul nodded. "I can take it." Paul looked at him a minute before starting his work. Soul sat completely still the only indication that he was in any pain at all was the wince he did ever so often. Once he was finished Paul began to clean up.

"Take her to the room straight down the hall." Paul said. Soul stood and gently lifted Maka back into his arms and carried her to the room before laying her down softly, covering her up and going back to the living room. "So you leave without a word to join some academy instead of play the piano and make a living for yourself." Paul said once everything was clean. He crossed his arms as Soul stood a few steps inside the living room. "Then after years you show up out of the blue asking for our help?"

Melody moved from her husbands side with a soft look on her face. "Soul. What happened? Why did you just leave? Why didn't you talk to us or something?" She asked as Soul paused looking at her.

"I didn't want to be world famous and have a living playing the piano. I found out I had weapon blood and that was my out. I wanted to use my ability, and I went to the academy and I met Maka…" He trailed off and his mother smiled brightly. "We've been partners for several years now. She even made me into a death scythe."

"A death scythe? Really?" Edrich spoke up from the corner, reminding everyone that he was still there. "That's the weapon that Lord death uses."

Soul nodded. "Maka's dad is his current scythe but eventually it will be me, considering I'm the only actual scythe."

"You're doing well for yourself then?" Paul asked making everyone look from him to Soul who gave a nod.

"I just wanted out of this fancy life, it's not me." He shook his head before a scream made everyone go running. "Maka." He said as he moved to her side and held her as she cried. "It was just one of those stupid dreams." He pulled back to see some blood come from her mouth. "Maka, lay back." He said as he gently laid her down and his father walked over to look her over.

"It's just residual from the lung injury earlier." He said easing everyone's mind. "How are you feeling?"

"A little sore." Maka admitted before looking back to Soul. "Did you get him?"

"No. I cut him good but he got me too before he crawled off." Soul explained. "We'll rest up and then we'll get him." She nodded but pushed herself up. "Maka-."

"I'm fine. You're getting as bad as papa." She rolled her eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest as he shook his head.

"You really do need to rest." Paul told her.

"This is doctor Paul Evens and that's Melody Evens. They're my parents." Soul explained as Maka looked between everyone. "If we went to a hospital who knows what would have gone on and your dad would definitely find out and be here crying about how much he cares." She nodded.

"Thanks." She said with a sigh of relief. Looking at his parents she gave a small smile. "Thank you for taking care of us."

"It's not a problem." Melody smiled. "You rest up. Both of you."

"We only have this room open right now we are letting several friends stay with us on the other floors for Wes' big concert." Paul explained as he looked between Maka and Soul who shrugged. "Well it's getting late, so you two should try to sleep."

"We need to contact Lord Death first." Maka said as she climbed from the bed shakily only to be helped by Soul. "Is there a mirror we could use for a little bit?"

"Yes, it's down here." Melody said leading the two from the room, down the hall and into another room. "Will this do?" She asked letting them look at a small wall mirror.

"That's fine." Maka nodded as Melody stepped to the side as Maka dialed. "Just to warn you, if my father is there and he sees you he will become creepy." Maka said as they heard a ringing sound. "Hello, Lord Death. Are you there?"

"Hey, hi, how are ya? What's up?" Death said cheerfully.

"Scythe meister Maka and Soul Eater here. We wanted to upda-."

"MAKA!" They heard making Maka sigh. "MAKA ARE YOU OKAY! WHAT HAPPENED?! YOU LOOK ALL CUT UP! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER OCTOPUS HEAD?!" Spirit yelled

"I didn't do anything you-!" Soul was cut off as Maka stepped forward.

"Papa!" She scolded. "I'm not speaking with you." Spirit looked shocked before he fell away sobbing as Lord Death sighed. "Lord Death."

"That Kishin seems to have been stronger than we thought. You and Soul Eater should return and we will send-."

"The Kishin just caught us by surprise." Soul said moving to Maka's side. "We just need to rest and we'll be able to take him down."

Death paused a minute. "Are you both positive?"

"Yes." Soul said as Maka nodded. "We hit him pretty good making him craw off, we couldn't go after the guy because of our own injuries." Death looked to be thinking it over as Maka and Soul waited for his decision.

"I'll allow it. if you've injured the Kishin as badly as you think he will lay low for a while to heal himself. Heal up and then finish the mission. Make sure you get plenty of sleep before trying again."

"Yes, Lord Death." Maka bowed before the mirror was turned back to a mirror. "We should look around in the morning to see if we can find his trail." Maka told Soul

"Lord Death just told us to rest before going after this guy. You know as well as I do why we didn't stand a chance against him." Soul said softly making Maka paused looking away before turning and walking away. Melody walked closer to her son as he sighed and shook his head.

"What's going on?" She asked.

Soul glanced where Maka had gone before looking at his mother. "We haven't been sleeping well for a while, we don't have the strength to fight back."

"Then go rest. You're both safe here. Get some sleep and then you can continue your work." Soul just nodded before walking off to find Maka.

"Maka." He said as he walked back into the room. She shook her head and sat on the bed heavily.

"I'm sorry." She said softly as he stood watching her. "It's my fault we couldn't beat him. It's my fault we were hurt so bad." Soul sighed and scratched his head.

"It's not your fault." Soul said.

Maka's green eyes shot to him. "How is it not my fault? It's because of me that we're run down and don't have our full strength." Soul walked closer to her as she looked down at her lap. "I wish the nightmares would just stop. I don't know why they wont go away. The fights over, it's all done and we're fine. I just…" She shook her head as he sat next to her. "I sound like some little kid."

"No you don't." She rolled her eyes as they began to tear up. "You sound like someone who was up front and in the middle of the most dangerous fight of a life time. That would mass anyone up."

"It didn't mess you up and you were with me and so was Kid, Black Star, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty…. Even my dad. Not one of you are anything like me. you're only tired because I wake you up with my dreams."

"That's not exactly true." She looked at him confused. "I mean you do wake me up with your nightmares, but I've had a few nightmares since the fight. Just not as bad as yours. Besides it's not a bad thing to have nightmares after something like that. It means you're human."

Maka looked at him and gave a small smile. "I still wish they would stop."

"Yeah, me too." He said softly making her look back to her lap sadly. "Not because you wake me up. Because it's not a great feeling to see your friend hurting so much." She gave a small smile as he smirked. "Let's get some rest while we can. You know we're going to have to fight that guy again and when we go back home you'll have your dad following you around for a while." She rolled her eyes.

"Fine." She moved up farther in the bed to lay down as Soul stood up and went to leave. "Soul." She said stopping him. "You think…. You could… stay?" She asked with pink cheeks. "I mean, you should…"

"It's fine, Maka." He said as he fought to keep the blush from his face while he went to the other side of the bed and climbed under the covers. "It's good to have someone close by." He commented as he closed his eyes. Maka nodded and laid down and started dosing off. Soul cracked his eyes to watch as she drifted off. Seeing her in pain when she had her nightmares was not only tiring because he would stay up but it hurt to see the girl he loved in so much pain. he was glad she had asked for him to stay. He rolled onto his side to be able to see her as he slowly drifted off into sleep.

Soul woke up hearing noise. Opening his eyes he found Maka tossing a bit as she mumbled. "No…" He heard and realized she must be having a nightmare again. Slowly he reached out and pushed some hair from her face. He saw the tension leave her face as he smoothed her hair. "Soul…" She sighed as she relaxed facing him. Soul gave a small smile as he continued to run his fingers against her hair.

"Maka." He said softly. Slowly he drifted off again. Soul jumped a bit hearing a knock on the door. Opening his eyes he realized he couldn't move because Maka had moved closer and was now using his chest as a pillow as he had wrapped an arm around her holding her to his side. He paused taking in the position they had ended up in before he felt Maka begin to stir. He closed his eyes, deciding that pretending he was a sleep was better than being caught in the situation. He felt her tense as she laid still. After another few minutes she slowly began to move, tilting her head up to look at his face to see if he was awake or still sleeping. Soul waited, hoping he was able to fool her, it only took a moment before she relaxed and settled against him again. Soul felt his heart speeding up slowly as he realized she wasn't going to pull away, she was settling in comfortable in his arms. Willing himself to calm down he felt her shift her face against his chest, getting more comfortable and he couldn't help but tighten his grip on her waist, pulling her closer.

Maka tensed before relaxing and drifting back off to sleep. Soul sat for a minute as it ran through his head. she was ready to run until she thought he was still asleep. Maybe there was something there, something she was afraid to show to him. She had already made it clear that a relationship between meister and weapon would just end in disaster, using her parents as an example when she was asked about a couple school mates. Soul had decided a while ago to make her realize that not all partners were the same. He just hadn't figured out how to prove it

Slowly the door opened and he could see his mother peek her head in before smiling and leaving again. Soul gave a soft sigh as he laid thinking about everything that had happened. from their fight with the Kishin to working through the nightmares, to fighting side by side. He closed his eyes thinking of his meister.

"Soul?!" A call rang out from down the hall. "Soul's back?!" Soul took a deep breath as he awoke while Maka shifted against his side before she jumped up quickly.

"I… I… Soul… I didn't…" She shook her head trying to explain.

Soul smirked and shook his head. "It's okay, Maka." He told her making her look at him more confused. "We should probably go get something to eat." He said feeling his stomach grumble. She nodded and followed him down the hall to where they heard the voices. As they turned to enter the little dinning room something ran at Soul. Maka watched as Soul looked down and smirked as a little girl pulled back crying.

"Soul! You're really back!" She cried and Soul gave a little smirk.

"Yeah." He nodded before glancing at Maka. "Piper, this is Maka. Maka this is my younger sister, Piper."

Maka smiled and moved closer to bend down and hold out her hand. "It's nice to meet you, Piper." She smiled as the little girl grinned and shook her hand. Her bright blue eyes smiled as her braided blonde hair hung over her shoulders.

"Thank you for bringing my big brother back." Piper looked up at her before over at Soul who rubbed the back of his head.

"Piper…" Souls said as he bent down. "Maka and I are just here to rest up so we can beat a bad guy, then we have to go back." She looked up at him sadly as tears glistened in her eyes. "Come on don't cry."

"How about this." Maka knelt in front of the girl, pushing Soul off to the side. "After we're done I'll make sure he comes back and visits as often as he has off." Soul looked at her and rolled his eyes about to protest but watched as she pulled her book out. Piper brightened up at the idea and smiled. "Sound good?" She nodded quickly making Maka smiled and stand back up at Soul's side.

"Are you two hungry?" Melody asked as she stood and walked over to the counter to get a plate of eggs for both of them. The two sat and ate as Piper talked with Soul making Maka smile softly at how tender he was with her.

Once they were finished eating Maka poked Soul's arm. "We should go searching for clues."

"You two should take the day to recover. One night of sleep can't heal everything that fast." Melody tried. "Besides, you're wounds looked pretty bad, it's probably not the best idea to go out fighting."

Soul looked at Maka and shrugged. "Your wounds were pretty bad." He said.

"Your gash wasn't pretty either." She rolled her eyes. "I suppose we should just practice for a while and recuperate before we face him again." Soul just nodded.

"You're the meister after all." Soul smirked as Maka gave a small smile. "Come on." The two stood and started for the door to the back, followed by Piper and Melody. The two sat to the side and watched the partners practice their techniques, astonishing them as Soul transformed into his Scythe form.

"Okay, Soul. We'll probably need Genie hunter for this guy." Maka said as she spun him around and took her stance.

"Might need more power than that." Everyone heard Soul say Piper looked intereged as Maka nodded. "Okay, Maka. Let's go."

"Soul Resonance!" The two called before sending their powers together.

Soul walked out of the bedroom after Maka dosed off. They had been healing for the last three days and were planning on going out searching in the morning. Soul sighed as he moved through the hallway to the kitchen where he found his mother awake, drinking tea. She looked up and gave a small smile seeing him at the doorway.

"Can't sleep?" She asked softly and watched as he shrugged, walking around to the fridge for the milk carton.

"Just a lot to think about coming up." Soul shrugged.

"It seems like you've been through a lot since you left. You've grown so much not only the way you look but… you have a lot of scars." Soul took a seat and nodded. "How badly have you really been hurt?"

"I've only, almost died once. That was the big scar on my chest from protecting Maka. It was a bad situation that turned worse. We don't mention it much because Maka tried to help the guy out later but he was taken and manipulated. We had to kill him in the end." He explained sadly. "She's always trying to help everyone." Soul shook his head before a scream had him jumping to his feet and running for the room with his mother following behind him.

"Soul… I… he was…" She cried as Soul sat on the bed and wrapped her in his arms.

"Sh. It's okay, Maka. I'm here." He said softly as his mother walked a little closer, watching the two. Maka shook in Soul's arms as he held her tight. "It's okay." He smoother her hair as she relaxed into his touch.

"Why…. Why are they back? They went away for so long and all of a sudden they're back." She cried as he held her.

Soul pulled her tighter in his arms. "You're probably stressing over the fight coming up with Borel. Just relax." He ran his hand through her hair as she relaxed in his hold. Slowly he laid her back onto the pillow before covering her up and walking back to the dinning room with his mother who looked worried.

"She had a nightmare when you first came but she hasn't had one since. Why all of a sudden?" Melody asked.

"I don't know. Its probably just the stress of knowing how powerful this guy is. I hope they go away though. I don't think either of us can keep going the way we were."

"Could it have anything to do with you?" His mother asked making him look at her confused. "When you were in there with her, she slept through the night but when you're away from her she has nightmares. Do you think you have a calming effect on her mind?" She asked making him think. She had seen it when he had arrived asking for help, the way he looked at her, the way he talked about her. She could see there was more than friends and partnership. Soul sat thinking of what his mother had said. "Go sit with her. Take care of her and tell her how you feel. I'm sure things will be better." Soul looked at her a minute.

"But…" Soul looked at her.

Melody smiled at him. "You've been away for a long time but a mother knows when her son is in love." Soul looked away making her laugh softly. "Tell her how you feel. Just trust me." Melody smiled as Soul walked away mumbling about not being cool.

Soul and Maka smiled as they sat with his family for dinner after a bust of a day getting clues on the where a bouts of Borel. Maka smiled at Piper as she continued her animated story of her day playing the flute. Soul watched Maka laugh and smile at his sister before a loud crash sent the building shaking. Piper ran to Melody with a screech as Maka and Soul jumped to their feet and ran to the front door as the others followed.

"Stay inside." Soul told the others. "Maka."

"Yeah, let's go." Maka nodded as they walked farther out of the house to see Borel in front of them. Maka reached out for Soul who transformed and was spun around as Maka took her stance. "We wont lose to you again."

"Let's go at him with all we've got and take him down quick." Soul said making Maka nod before they both charged their souls, "Soul resonance!"

Borel gave a growl before charging at Maka who easily blocked with the scythe as it transformed into the witch hunter. Maka gave a smirk before swinging and pushing the Kishin away to reset and charge in. Maka twisted to avoid an attack before dodging another and flipping over, striking as she went over. Borel turned swinging, ignoring the gash on his chest, catching Maka in mid air and swatting her down. As she hit the ground she lost her grip on Soul who was slid away as Borel slammed his fist down onto Maka making her cry out in pain.

"Maka!" Soul called as he transformed and charged, attacking Borel from behind making him swing and swat Soul off to the side. He landed hard and rolled to a stop before standing back up and charging again. Borel stumbled a step giving Soul an opening to get to Maka who had pushed up to a sitting position. "Maka…"

"I'm okay." She said watching as Borel stumbled around with a growl. "We have to stop him." Soul nodded as he helped her back to her feet. Maka grabbed Soul's hand as he transformed again. The two were off twisting and spinning, attacking, hitting, blocking and dodging. The team worked together, connecting their souls as they fought against the strong Kishin. Borel wrapped his hand around Maka, catching Soul transformed back in human form at her side before he started squeezing tightly. They could hear the bones in Maka's body popping and shifting as her held them tighter before he threw them away.

"Maka…" Soul coughed as he tried to push from the ground. Maka winced as she tried to move. "Maka." He said a bit louder.

"Soul." She coughed as she reached out to him. He could see the wounds on her side bleeding, and the bruises already forming. "Soul." She said softly before he grabbed her hand and suddenly the two were in the red and black room that rested in Soul.

"Maka." She heard making her turn to see Soul walking closer in his traditional red and black suite.

"Soul, what are we doing in here?" She asked as she moved closer to him. "We have to finish the Kishin."

"You're hurt Maka. You're hurt bad." He said softly as he reached out and pulled her closer.

"It doesn't matter. If we don't stop him he'll go on hurting more people and he'll probably start with your family since they're the closest to him after this fight. We have to stop him." She shook her head and tried to back up but Soul held her hands, not letting go as he looked down. "Soul." She said sternly, trying to get free.

Soul took a deep breath. "Maka, I can't…I tried to pretend and push everything away but… Maka, I can't watch you get hurt anymore."

"Soul…" Maka trailed off as she took a step closer to him, making him look at her.

"Please." He gently touched her cheek. "I… I…I love you." He finally spit out. Maka's eyes went wide as she looked up at him. "I love you Maka, I can't just stand by and watch anymore."

Maka couldn't believe what she was hearing. She watched as he settled his soft gaze on her. "Soul…" She whispered as she put her hand on his chest. "but…"

"I know you don't think it would work because of what happened with your parents but you know me, Maka, you know I'm not like your dad." He told her as her shock turned into a smile on her face.

"I never wanted to give in. I never wanted to believe that it could work between weapon and meister." She shook her head as he pulled her closer. Maka looked into his red eyes before suddenly his lips connected with hers. She stood shocked for a second before she leaned into the kiss, resting her hands on his chest as his wrapped around her waist pulling her closer. Soul looked down at her as they pulled apart and he smirked. "I love you, Soul." The two smiled before kissing again.

"I can't lose you." He whispered as they parted.

"You wont. Trust me." The two stood looking at each other before Soul smirked and nodded.

"You are such a pain in the ass but I guess that's what makes you an awesome partner." He smirked.

Maka laughed softly. "And it will make me an even cooler girlfriend." Soul looked down at her before he chuckled. "Let's take this guy out so your family is safe and he wont be able to hurt anyone again."

Soul nodded before everything faded and the real world came back. Maka and Soul pushed up, back to their feet as Borel looked at them curious. The two looked at each other and smiled before reaching out and holding each other's hands before Soul transformed again into a scythe.

"Alright Maka, let's go by your plan." Maka paused before he chuckled. "You really are an awesome partner." Maka smiled before taking her stance.

"Let's go, Soul." She said before she took off on an attack rampage. The two worked in perfect unison as they slicked and beat the over sized Kishin. In a matter of a few more swipes of the scythe the monster went down with a roar of pain before splitting and winding into a red glowing mass. Soul transformed back to human form before both he and Maka dropped to the ground.

"Soul! Maka!" They heard making them turn to see Melody and Piper running to them. "Are you two alright?" Melody asked looking between he two who looked at each other and smiled.

"We're fine. We just have a few cuts and bruises but nothing that can't heal with plenty of rest." Maka said as she winced, holding her side.

"Come on, you have to get those wounds cleaned up." Soul said softly as he pushed his body to move as he helped Maka stand up. Melody sighed softly, relieved to see her son and his friend alright.

Soul stood by his bike waiting for Maka as she finished talking to Lord Death. He sighed heavily as he heard the door open to the house. "It's about damn time." He growled out as he turned only to see Melody walk up to him.

"I know you two are going back to the academy and that I'll probably never see you again so I wanted to make sure I was able to say goodbye this time." Soul looked at her shocked as she smiled. "You've grown into a great man. You're doing a great thing with your friend to protect everyone, just make sure you be careful and try not to get hurt so bad. Make sure you take care of that girl."

"Don't worry about that. I'm not gonna let anything happen to her." He smirked.

They turned hearing the door again to see Maka walking out with Piper at her side. "Well I guess it's time for you to leave. I know your father has been hiding but I know he's proud of what you're doing. He just doesn't know how to tell you or express his feelings."

"Sounds like someone I know." Maka glanced at Soul with a smirk making Melody laugh and Soul glare at her.

"Well I hope that you two visit again." Melody smiled softly before pulling Soul into a tight hug. Soul paused before he hugged her back making Maka smile before the woman let go of him and latched onto her making her stiffen. "Thank you for taking care of Soul and being his friend."

Maka hugged her before pulling away with a bright smile. "it's not that hard to take care of someone when you love them." Melody looked at her then to Soul who smirked. "I'll make sure he comes back to visit, or at least lets you know how he is every once in a while."

"Well that will be wonderful." Melody nodded as she looked between the two. "So you two…"

"Yeah." Soul shrugged. "We talked about it before we beat that Kishin."

"When Soul and I resonate our souls we are able to go to a place to talk." Maka explained.

"Not like I have a real choice, you just use my soul and barge in whenever you want." Soul scoffed only to get a Maka chop to his head. "Maka!"

"It's not like I have a choice either." Maka said crossing her arms. "Anyway. There's a room where we can talk, removed from the world. When we were knocked down we resonated and…" Maka looked at Soul as he leaned against his bike with his arms crossed. "We told each other how we felt." She smiled as Soul smirked.

"We better get going." Soul said pushing from his bike. "Your dad was flipping out enough through the mirror, if we're late he'll be chasing you down and making sure your not scratched or something." He rolled his eyes as she sighed.

"Not if I can help it." Maka said as Soul climbed onto the bike with Maka behind him. "Thanks for all your help and for letting us stay here."

"Any time." Melody smiled.

Piper walked closer to the bike making Soul turn in the seat to look at her. She looked up at him with tears streaming down her little cheeks as she grabbed his pant leg. "Come back, kay?" Maka nudged Soul who sighed and leaned down.

"Yeah, of course, Piper." Soul told her with a smirk as he ruffled her hair. "Maka and I will come back to visit again soon."

"I'll make sure of it." Maka added with a smile making the girl grin. "We'll see you later." Soul started the bike and Maka wrapped her arms around his middle before Soul took off back to the academy.


End file.
